


【丞农】今夜有雨

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007
Summary: 无介绍





	【丞农】今夜有雨

**Author's Note:**

> 无介绍

今夜有雨。  
范丞丞伸出一节手指顺着窗户上的雨痕慢慢往下滑，视身后若无物。满屋的海风味信息素似乎让他心情大好，从床上传来压抑的呻吟，他清楚看到玻璃上倒映出自己唇角勾起的弧度。  
“丞丞。”一道可怜兮兮的声音响起，在雨天里似乎格外诱人。  
“你要不要，先，先出去。”已是止不住的颤动。范丞丞看着自己的倒影笑了笑，隆起衣服。转过头，又变为陈立农所熟识的柔弱样。微红的眼角倒与陈立农的模样相得益彰了。  
“我，我可以帮你。”范丞丞的语气似是极怕，动作倒是不含糊，三下两下便将自己剥个干净，坐在床头，诱骗似哄着小孩。  
“我不怕。”  
周锐若在这恐怕要翻个白眼了。范总你当然不怕，怕的是小陈总才对吧。  
“可是我怕你疼。”  
乖巧的瓜皮头从被子里冒出一个尖，刚刚够瞧见一双惹人疼爱是下垂眼。  
“没事。”范丞丞的声音愈发温柔。  
陈白兔同学，你是不是弄错了什么？？？

小兔子发情时总是敏感，被范丞丞故意释放出来的SKYY味信息素熏软了脚跟。无力瘫坐在过分柔软的床上，微微凹陷的床将范丞丞带的更近些，在他旁边陈立农倒显得小巧。

被子无力地从指尖滑落，脸上因情欲染上了红晕。水汪汪的眼眸无辜望着着身前红着眼眶，却在不知不觉中慢慢逼近的猎人，他的猎物却还是傻到无动于衷，甚至结巴地反问道:“可，可丞丞你是O唉，我怕弄伤你......”好不可怜。  
范丞丞心下自觉好笑，眼里却挤出几点泪花。攥紧了陈立农衣角，“农农果然不喜欢我了……”  
滚烫的泪顺势滑落，好巧不巧滴在陈立农唇角。  
小陈总无意识伸出舌头勾进嘴里，SKYY的味道，陈立农皱紧眉，情欲算是彻底被酒引出来了。  
天知道小陈总现在有多勾引人。

“没，没有啦！丞丞你不要哭啊！”陈立农有些急了，耐着情动，他还以为范丞丞只是被自己包养的毛头小子。  
“那农农说爱我。”  
范丞丞观察着他是真的动了情，在陈立农说完喜欢后啃住那张看了好久的喋喋不休的，可以发出美妙呻吟声的嘴唇。  
慢慢吮吸过每一处柔软，都是自己以前从未到过的禁地。果冻似的小舌格外配合，自觉撬开贝齿引导侵入者共舞。  
范丞丞尝到甜头，得寸进尺了。  
“既然你那么爱丞丞，那就让丞丞帮你吧！”说完，他将陈立农的头托起，侵入更深的禁地。

顺势将陈立农压在床上，还不忘将两条缠人的大白腿盘在腰间。  
陈立农胸前的扣子被一粒粒解开，被范丞丞赞美过的，白的可以掐出印子的皮肤露的越来越多。低头含住了他胸前早已挺立的红樱，用舌尖绕着乳晕打旋，恶作剧般狠狠吮吸了下。  
“啊...丞丞”陈立农吃痛，双腿不觉夹紧。范丞丞用上下牙咬住可怜的乳尖，它们以肉眼可见的速度红肿起来，颤抖着像是要产出乳汁。  
丞手上的动作也没停歇，不知不觉间边将陈立农剥的干净。粉嫩洁白的身躯一览无余。  
陈立农是个alpha，即使前面的性器早已挺立，可后面的肉穴还是干燥地要命，范丞丞发出“啧啧”的口水声让陈立农面红耳赤。  
“诶...我可是个alpha啊！”陈立农难得清醒了过来，无力抗议。好像不对啊，他想。  
“我也是。”范丞丞像个嗜奶的婴孩，念念不舍离开两点红樱，事到如今也不用再瞒着陈立农了。

alpha的后穴不像omega的，涂着润滑油，没入一指便紧的不能动弹，范丞丞也憋的难受。  
“放松点。”范丞丞轻轻拍在陈立农蜜桃似的臀瓣上，小孩仰头呻吟了一声，留下了红彤彤的五个指印，范丞丞眼角变得通红。  
皱着眉头伸进第二根手指，陈立农就疼得喊出来了：“啊...等等等等”  
喋喋不休的小嘴很快被范丞丞吻住，用舌尖撬开他的舌齿，另一只手附上他的后颈轻轻揉捏，顺势插进第三指。  
“农农你好紧啊...一会儿把我夹断怎么办。”陈立农咬紧下唇不出声，眼角红红的。范丞丞也不恼，伸手覆上被孤立了很久的玉茎，SKYY信息素适时散发出来，安抚了紧张的小兔。  
刚撸了两下陈立农的的性器就冒出晶莹的淫水：“丞丞！”  
“叫老公”范丞丞摆好姿势，抽出手指，龟头在他的后穴蹭了几下，猛的挺身整根没入。  
“啊啊啊啊丞丞你...”陈立农不敢相信地瞪着他，很快失了神。后穴的疼痛仿佛要将他整个人撕裂。

范丞丞吻了吻他的眼角，扶稳他的腰开始运动。睪丸和后穴碰撞发出的声音在寂静的房间里格外让人脸红。陈立农时不时溢出嘴角的呻吟让范丞丞的性器又大了一圈。这是不对的，陈立农心底有个声音告诉自己。却很快被快感拉入了泥潭。  
本来都是站在顶端的男人，此时却被压在身下狠狠地操哭，“丞丞你慢一点...唔啊”陈立农听见自己发出的声音，慌张地用手捂住嘴巴。  
范丞丞身下的速度却没有减慢，打桩机似的又快又狠。  
“农农不要克制，我想听。”范丞丞趴在陈立农耳边，呼出来的热气扑到他的耳垂，又惹得他一阵颤粟。

“宝贝，乖一点。”范丞丞笑了笑，单手抚上蜜桃似的臀瓣，将陈立农抬起换成半搂在怀的位置。  
性器在后穴里研磨了半周。

陈立农的重量全都压在范丞丞身上，埋在身体里的巨物猛地顶向小穴深处，歪打正着，被狠狠顶到了G点的陈立农尖叫起来。  
之前的不适与疼痛已被汹涌的快感所取代，没有被多余爱抚过的玉茎抖动了几下，随后喷出一大股浓稠的精液。  
前段后穴一起高潮，让陈立农一下脱了力，瘫倒在范丞丞怀里。

范丞丞将陈立农抱到房间的梳妆台前，没有一丝瑕疵的后背让范丞丞心情大好。  
“宝贝可是把丞丞的后背给恼花了哦。”范丞丞低头在陈立农耳边低声说，含住了小巧玲珑的耳垂。

陈立农一用力挪出几步，岂料埋在身体里那物实在是大的惊人，缓缓挪过了浅处的敏感点。陈立农又软下了腰。  
呀，意外之喜啊。

“原来，宝贝的敏感点这么浅啊。”  
低沉的音色陪着雨声，倒也格外诱人。


End file.
